


'Cause I don't think that wasting (A second of this time)

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [29]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, No Beta We Die Like Jjjjjjjjeffrey, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Poisoning, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Snowchester, THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO PUT IT HFDKJLS, Vomiting, but i reread my stuff so i'll do some editing here and there if need be, ig, it's VERY light though, like just a DUSTING, michael is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: Would benefit the outcomeOf the life I had in mindI'll refer to you as my special loveThe one that set me freeMichael gets sick, Ranboo and Tubbo realize family life is harder than it seems
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 15
Kudos: 411





	'Cause I don't think that wasting (A second of this time)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the cc's mentioned in this fic say they're uncomfortable with fic of any kind, this will IMMEDIATELY be taken down! This fic is completely platonic! Don't be weird! Now, enjoy the fic :]

Ranboo and Tubbo had grown quite used to married life. They still had their own houses and everything, but they had their little hotel they were building, and they had Michael. Sometimes if Technoblade and Phil were out Tubbo’d swing by Ranboo’s house with Michael in tow, wrapped up in a soft blanket and some of the baby clothes Bad had given them (they were once Sapnap’s, apparently.) and Ranboo would sometimes spend the night at Snowchester, platonic husband glued to his side and Michael running around with his little chicken friend.

Regrettably, though, while they had surprisingly quickly adapted to their new lifestyle, they had forgotten that Michael is, in fact, a baby (toddler?) with sticky fingers and a bad habit of nabbing anything that was shiny. And they had forgotten to put up the potions (a habit carried over from when Tubbo was still constantly fighting) and Michael had gone scavenging for a new toy while they had their backs turned for just a moment. The little zombie piglin came toddling back up the ladder after a few moments and plopped down with a quiet grunt, earning a quiet greeting. Michael huffed and pulled the cork off the health potion, alerting Ranboo that he had snagged something. The half enderman glanced over just as the baby put the bottle to his lips.

Ranboo yelped and leaped towards the baby, snagging the potion away, but it was too late. The little thing had managed to get a tiny sip of the potion and instantly started wailing, grabbing for his adoptive father. Tubbo had stood up in the few seconds that had passed and reached a hand out to the little zombie, who took his finger in his hand while still wailing, his normally slightly green complexion deepening. Tubbo’s eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled out his water bucket and held it out for the baby, who proceeded to hurl into the water.

Once he was done emptying his stomach the brunet placed the bucket down, taking the child from his husband. He started bouncing him around and petting his head. “Oh dear, oh bug, I’m sorry. Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m right here.” In between his soothing, he heard Ranboo shuffle downstairs, probably putting the potions away. Tubbo hummed lowly and climbed up the ladder to his bedroom, and sat on the bed, holding Michael close against his chest.

“Is he okay?” Ranboo’s voice startled him a bit and he looked up to see him poking his head up from the trap door.

He craned down to look at Michael, who’s lip was wobbling and who still looked sickly green, “Nope. He’s still looking pretty dreadful.”

While he was looking down at the little zombie he heard his husband finally finish climbing to the second floor, and felt the bed dip next to him as a black and white spotted hand came to rest against the baby’s head, who nuzzled into the touch. Ranboo’s eyes, however, widened with concern.

“‘Boo? What is it?” Tubbo asked, nudging him with his shoulder.

“It’s just- he’s like.  _ Really _ hot. Like, worryingly so.”

“Oh, Ranboo, come on, he’s from the fucking ne-”

“No, Tubbo, I mean like- Like way too hot.” Ranboo insisted, gently grabbing one of Tubbo’s hands and putting it on top of Michael’s head.

“Oh.”

Silence filled the room, save for Michael’s little snorting breaths and pitiful whines. They thought they were good at this whole married-parent life thing. Maybe they were, in some aspects, but they hadn’t thought about what would happen if Michael got sick, or hurt, or anything. They hadn’t thought they’d  _ need _ to think about it.

Tubbo swallowed and gently ran the pad of his thumb over the small of Michael’s back in short, comforting strokes, “I don’t know what to do.” He admitted, his heart cracking as Michael whined and grabbed the front of his hoodie tighter.

“Damage pots?” Ranboo suggested quietly, arm finding its way around Tubbo’s shoulders, eyes still trained on their little zombie piglin.

Tubbo nodded mutely, still trying his best to comfort Michael. The taller boy cleared his throat and slowly made his way downstairs, starting to brew up a couple of instant damage potions. He watched the villagers murmur amongst themselves and he sighed to himself. It wasn’t hard to tell when Tubbo blamed himself for things. Really, this whole thing was on both of them, Tubbo should’ve put the potions away and Ranboo should’ve double-checked, but it wasn’t on any one person. And they were both still getting used to having Michael actually  _ here _ with them as well.

Ranboo was pulled from his thoughts as the potions stopped bubbling, he grabbed one of the bottles and quickly made his way back upstairs to find Michael laid out in the middle of the bed and Tubbo sat on the floor next to him, his finger still in the baby’s hold. The enderman hybrid hummed to himself and quickly grabbed an empty glass off the bedside table and poured a bit of the potion into it. He felt Tubbo’s eyes burn into the side of his head as he gently helped Michael sit up and drink small bits of the potion, and soon enough, the cup was empty and the zombie piglin hummed contently, his face becoming much less green.

Ranboo let Michael curl up against the mattress and moved to sit behind Tubbo, wrapping his arms around the smaller. He smiled as he felt the tension practically melt from his shoulders and he placed his chin on top of his head, practically curling around the boy.

“This isn’t your fault, y’know, flower.” He murmured into brown hair, and he could practically feel Tubbo roll his eyes.

“It was  _ my _ health pot, Ranboo.”

“And it was  _ my _ turn to double-check the chests. It’s on both of us.”

The bickering ended with a soft huff from Tubbo, and Ranboo smiled to himself. He felt the older boy take the end of his tail into his palm, smooth strokes against it soon following. Ranboo’s smile grew wider at the feeling and he buried his face in Tubbo’s mop of hair.

“Flower’s a new one,” Tubbo commented, almost absentmindedly.

Ranboo hummed in agreement, “It is. D’you like it, bee?”

“I think you’re awfully sappy, Ranboo, my beloved.” The irony of the sentence made them devolve into giggles, quiet as to ensure Michael didn’t wake up.

The fit of laughter was broken by a single, tiny yawn from Tubbo. Ranboo cocked an eyebrow and gently nudged Tubbo’s cheek with one of his horns.

“You should go to sleep.” He murmured, preparing himself for the inevitable argument Tubbo’d put up against the idea.

“But Michael-”

“Is sleeping right there, and I’m right here if anything happens to change that fact.”

He could tell Tubbo was losing the fight as he settled himself more against Ranboo’s chest, relaxing bit by bit.

“You promise to wake me up if he wakes up?”

“Promise, now go to sleep, bee.”

The following silence was comforting and Ranboo shifted so Tubbo was more comfortable against him. He held the boy’s hands in his own, smiling as Tubbo grabbed onto two of his fingers. It was surprisingly calm, and he was glad his friend ( _ husband _ . wild.) was able to enjoy this slice of comfort and stability for once. He deserved to have their silly domestic antics be the most he had to worry about.

“Love y’boo.” Ranboo blinked once at the sudden words, slurred with sleep, but nonetheless, they made him smile and he put his chin back on his husband’s head.

“Love you too, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!! i also post like, drawings and shit, so doubly check those out if u wanna see that!


End file.
